Wood frame windows typically are used in homes and other buildings to provide a light-transmittal opening in the wall of a building. The windows have a number of uses. The windows communicate light to the interior of the building, open for communicating fresh air, and provide decorative ornamentation for the building.
There are a number of different window styles. One style of window comprises a window frame with a number of small individual panes of glass. The glass is separated by narrow dividers known as mullions. The mullion is a slender member placed between adjacent panes of glass. The mullions each typically include a flange which supports an edge of the pane of glass. The glass pane is held in place by putty, caulk or a narrow strip of wood that covers the outside edge of the glass adjacent the mullion.
While such mullion-style windows are ornamentally attractive, the wood frame and mullion occasionally need repainting. A small brush known as a trim brush typically is used to repaint the frame and the mullions of the window. The small brush provides better control over the application of the paint to the mullions and reduces the application of paint to the windows. Paint which is applied to the windows must be scraped off typically with a razor blade.
Although care can be taken to avoid painting the window pane adjacent the mullion, often some paint is applied to the window pane. As discussed above, the paint is removed by scraping the window with a razor blade in order to provide a trim attractive appearance to the window. Scraping however is laborious and time consuming. Various devices have been provided in the prior art to meet the need of preventing paint from being applied to window panes while painting mullions. Among these devices are a triangular mask with an adhesive strip around the perimeter. The triangular mask is applied to the glass surface and overlapped to cover the entire surface with a portion of the mask. Portions that overlay the mullions would need to be cut off so as not to interfere with the painting of the frames.
Another device provides a flexible narrow blade with a straight edge that contacts the mullion. The ends of the blade are cut at an oblique angle. Two adjacent blades join at a corner of the window. A rubber vacuum cup attaches to each of the blades for securing the blade to the glass.
Another device has a spring clip which engages opposed mullions frictionally. The clip presses a cardboard paint shield firmly against the adjacent window pane.
While these devices have responded to the need for covering glass while painting mullions, drawbacks with these devices limit their usefulness. The triangular shield must be cut to size. Adhesive strips must be applied to a back face during manufacturing. The adhesive strips secure the shield to the glass. Overlaps of triangular sections also leave gaps which can communicate paint to the glass. The blade-style shields are labor intensive requiring accurate positioning of adjacent shields to protect the glass surface. The cardboard shield becomes damp with paint and losses its effectiveness to seal the glass from painting. A spring clamp must be inserted to hold the cardboard sheet to the window.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved mask for glass to prevent painting the glass while painting mullions.